Winterfell (Episode)
"Winterfell" (im Original: "Winterfell") ist die erste Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die achtundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte David Nutter. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 14. April 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 15. April 2019. Inhalt Start von Staffel 8: Daenerys Targaryen und Jon Schnee erreichen Schloss Winterfell und ringen damit, den gespaltenen Norden zu vereinen. Unterdessen erfährt Jon unerwartete Neuigkeiten. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Auf Winterfell Ein kleiner Junge läuft aufgeregt und außer Atem durch die verschneiten Wälder bis nach Winterdorf, wo ihm die am Wegrand stehenden Erwachsenen den Blick auf die eintreffende Armee mit den Unbefleckten und den Dothraki versperren. Arya Stark steht schmunzelnd inmitten der Menge und beobachtet das Geschehen. Der Junge klettert einen Baum bis zur Krone hinauf, von wo er die ganze Armee überblicken kann. Seite an Seite reiten Daenerys Targaryen und Jon Schnee inmitten der Armee durch Winterdorf bis nach Winterfell. Dabei übersieht Jon Arya, die erst auf sich aufmerksam machen will, dies dann aber doch unterlässt und schweigt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet sie erst Sandor Clegane und bemerkt dann überrascht Gendry. Tyrion Lennister und Varys reisen in einer Kutsche, wobei Tyrion sich über Varys' Eunuchendasein lustig macht. Sowohl Missandei als auch Daenerys bemerken, dass die Menge keinesfalls euphorisch auf ihr Eintreffen reagiert, worauf Jon auf das natürliche Misstrauen der Nordmänner gegen Fremde verweist. In dem Moment fliegen Drogon und Rhaegal über die Köpfe der Menschen und Panik bricht aus. Arya und Daenerys betrachten die Drachen staunend und zufrieden. Sansa und Bran Stark bilden das Empfangskomitee. Jon reitet sofort zu Bran hin und küsst ihn auf die Stirn und bewundert, wie erwachsen sein Bruder wirkt. Jon umarmt Sansa, die ihn anlächelt und seine Umarmung erwidert. Sofort fragt Jon nach Arya und Sansa meint, dass sie irgendwo herumschleiche. Jorah Mormont und Daenerys warten im Hintergrund, bis Jon sie offiziell vorstellt. Im Hintergrund sieht Lyanna Mormont das Ganze missfällig mit an. Daenerys begrüßt Sansa und lobt ihre Schönheit. Sansa reagiert kühl und Bran unterbricht die Begrüßung mit dem Hinweis, dass der Nachtkönig Daenerys' Drachen hat und die Armee der Toten gegen Süden marschiert. Daenerys reagiert entsetzt auf die Nachricht über ihren wiederbelebten Drachen. Alle versammeln sich in der Großen Halle von Winterfell. Sansa erklärt ihren Befehl, alle Bannermänner nach Winterfell gerufen zu haben. Der junge Ned Umber wird losgeschickt, seine Heimat den Letzten Herd zu evakuieren und alle nach Winterfell zu bringen. Jon befiehlt daraufhin auch die Burgen der Nachtwache zu evakuieren. Maester Wolkan macht sich sofort auf Raben zu schicken und nennt dabei Jon "Euer Gnaden". Daraufhin hält Lyanna Mormont nicht mehr an sich und macht Jon Vorwürfe darüber, dass er das Knie vor der Drachenkönigin gebeugt hat. Auch die anderen Nordmänner machen ihren Unmut über die neue Königin deutlich. Jon verteidigt sich, dass er anders den Norden nicht hätte beschützen können und dass er sich für den Norden und gegen die Krone entschieden hat. Tyrion greift in das Geschehen ein und verspricht, dass auch die Lennister-Armee sich ihrem Kampf anschließen wird und sie somit das größte Heer gegen den Nachtkönig zusammen gestellt hätten, was die Welt je gesehen hat. Sansa will verärgert wissen, wie sie alle ernähren sollen, da die Vorräte für so ein riesiges Heer nicht ausreichen werden. Auch macht sie sich Sorgen, wovon sich die Drachen ernähren werden. Draußen im Hof von Winterfell hilft Gendry beim Entladen des Drachenglases. Tyrion beobachtet Sansa, die mit Yohn Rois alles vom Wehrgang aus beobachtet. Vorsichtig grüßt er Sansa und sie schickt Lord Rois fort. Die beiden erinnern sich an die Purpurne Hochzeit und Sansa entschuldigt sich für ihr Verschwinden. Beide unterhalten sich über Cerseis Versprechen, ihre Armee zur Unterstützung in den Norden zu entsenden. Sansa macht abschätzig deutlich, dass sie an dem Versprechen zweifelt. Sie hielt Tyrion einst für den schlauesten Mann und könnte nicht glauben, dass er den Worten seiner Schwester vertraut. Tyrion bemerkt, dass er von Bran beobachtet wurde. 300px|thumb|Jon und Arya wiedervereint Jon steht Gedanken versunken im Götterhain und wird unvermittelt von Arya angesprochen. Er ist überrascht, dass sie sich an ihn heranschleichen konnte. Die beiden umarmen sich glücklich. Jon bemerkt Nadel und will wissen, ob sie es schon benutzt hat. Stolz zeigt er ihr Langklaue. Jon will wissen, warum Arya vorhin nicht bei ihnen war und ihn gegen Sansa unterstützt hat. Arya verteidigt ihre Schwester, was Jon überrascht zur Kenntnis nimmt. Arya macht deutlich, dass sie und Sansa die Familie verteidigen. Jon erwidert, dass er ein Teil davon ist und Arya will, dass er dies nie vergisst. Varys, Ser Davos Seewert und Tyrion beobachten das Eintreffen von Alys Karstark und ihren Leuten. Davos erinnert, dass Jon Schnee nach der Schlacht der Bastarde Frieden zwischen den Häusern gestiftet hat. Daenerys muss sich die Treue der Nordmänner erst noch verdienen. Er deutet an, dass im Falle des Überlebens aller Jon und Daenerys gemeinsam herrschen sollten. Varys glaubt jedoch nicht, dass sie darauf Einfluss nehmen können. Jon und Daenerys beobachten das emsige Treiben und Daenerys spricht Sansas Abneigung gegen sie an. Jon versucht sie zu besänftigen, doch Daenerys macht deutlich, dass Sansa ihr Respekt schuldet. Qhono kommt angeritten und berichtet Daenerys, dass ihre Drachen nur wenig fressen. Daenerys und Jon machen sich auf den Weg zu den Drachen, die den Norden nicht sonderlich mögen. Jon ist nervös vor den Drachen und Rhaegal nähert sich ihm interessiert. Daenerys fordert Jon auf, auf Rhaegal zu reiten, was dieser unsicher versucht, wobei er wissen will, was passiert, wenn Rhaegal das nicht will. Trotzdem besteigt er ungeschickt den Drachen und weiß nicht, wo er sich genau festhalten soll. Rhaegal fliegt mit seinem neuen Reiter los und Drogon folgt. Jon klammert sich verzweifelt an Rhaegal fest und Tyrion, Varys und Davos sehen ungläubig zu ihnen auf. 300px|thumb|Jon und Daenerys vor dem WasserfallDie beiden fliegen ein ganzes Stück durch verschiedene Schluchten, bis sie zu einem Wasserfall kommen, den Daenerys bewundert. Sie überlegt, dass sie Tausende von Jahren dort bleiben könnten, ohne jemals gefunden zu werden. Jon und Daenerys küssen sich, wobei Jon bemerkt, dass Rhaegal ihn interessiert beobachtet. In der Schmiede von Winterfell hat Gendry eine Axt aus Drachenglas für Sandor Clegane geschmiedet. Dabei gibt er mit seiner Schmiedekunst an. Sandor macht sich über ihn lustig und meint, bei den Wildlingen seien nur Krüppel und Schwanzlutscher für sowas zuständig. Arya taucht unerwartet auf und verteidigt Gendry. Sandor beschwert sich, dass sie ihn verrecken lassen wollte. Arya weist ihn dabei sogar noch darauf hin, dass Sie ihn vorher auch noch bestohlen hatte. Nachdem Sandor gegangen ist, verteilt Arya Komplimente an Gendry für seine Künste im Waffenschmieden. 300px|thumb|Gendry und Arya treffen aufeinanderDie beiden unterhalten sich und Gendry nennt Arya Lady Stark. Obwohl er sie nicht so nennen dürfe, wiederholt er es. Arya zeigt ihm daraufhin die Zeichnung von einem zweigeteilten Spezialspeer, den er für sie schmieden soll, obwohl sie bereits Nadel und einen Dolch trägt. Sansa liest eine Nachricht von Lord Robett Glauer, der seine Treue verweigert und mit seinen Leuten in Tiefwald Motte bleibt. Jon tritt ein und Sansa gibt ihm die Schuld dafür. Sie ist wütend, dass er das Knie gebeugt hat und will wissen, ob er dies getan hat, weil er in Daenerys verliebt ist. Jon erwidert darauf nichts. 300px|thumb|Sam erfährt vom Tod seines Vaters und seines Bruders Daenerys und Jorah suchen Samwell Tarly in der Bücherei von Winterfell auf und sie bedankt sich bei ihm für die Heilung von Ser Jorah. Sie verspricht ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen und Sam bittet um Begnadigung für das Stehlen von Büchern aus der Zitadelle und seinem Familienschwert. Dabei erkennt Daenerys, dass er der Sohn von Randyll Tarly ist und berichtet Sam mit schlechtem Gewissen, dass sie seinen Vater und Bruder hingerichtet hat. Sam bricht bei der Nachricht über den Tod seines Bruders in Tränen aus und entschuldigt sich. Er rennt blind vor Tränen nach draußen und trifft auf Bran, der immer noch draußen an derselben Stelle auf einen alten Freund wartet. Bran will, dass Sam Jon die Wahrheit sagt, da dieser mehr Jons Bruder ist als er. Daraufhin sucht Sam Jon in der Krypta auf, wo dieser Kerzen an Ned Starks Grab entzündet. Ungläubig begrüßt Jon Sam und will wissen, warum dieser nicht mehr in der Zitadelle ist. Dabei bemerkt er Sams Tränen und erfährt von der Hinrichtung von Sams Familie. Jon verteidigt Daenerys und Sam will wissen, ob Jon es auch getan hätte. Er erinnert, dass Jon die Wildlinge verschont hat, obwohl sie sich geweigert hatten, das Knie zu beugen. Jon erwidert, dass er kein König war und jetzt auch nicht mehr König des Nordens ist. Daraufhin eröffnet Sam ihm, dass Jon Aegon Targaryen, rechtmäßiger Sohn von Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen, ist und damit der rechtmäßige Erbe des Eisernen Throns. Jon will wütend wissen, ob Eddard Stark ihn sein Leben lang belogen hat, doch Sam verteidigt Ned und meint, dieser habe nur sein Versprechen gegenüber seiner Schwester gehalten und Jon vor Robert Baratheons Rache bewahrt. Jon kann es erst nicht glauben und will Daenerys treu bleiben. Sam findet jedoch nicht, dass es Verrat wäre, da es die Wahrheit ist. Er glaubt nicht, dass Daenerys wie Jon zum Wohle ihrer Leute auf die Krone verzichten würde. Jaime Lennister trifft mit verhülltem Gesicht in Winterfell ein, nimmt die Kapuze ab und sieht sich unsicher um. Dabei bemerkt er entsetzt Bran, den er einst aus dem Fenster gestoßen und zum Krüppel gemacht hat. Es wird deutlich, dass Jaime der alte Freund ist auf den Bran gewartet hat. In Königsmund 300px|thumb|Die Goldene Kompanie erreicht Westeros In Königsmund wird unterdessen Cersei Lennister von Qyburn unterrichtet, dass die Mauer gefallen ist und der Nachtkönig in den Süden marschiert. Cersei sieht noch immer keine Bedrohung für sich und Königsmund und zeigt sich erfreut über den Einmarsch der Untoten. Zumal die Goldene Kompanie gerade mit der Eisernen Flotte angekommen ist. 300px|thumb|Euron fordert eine Belohnung Im Thronsaal von Königsmund stellt Euron Graufreud Cersei den Kommandanten der Goldenen Kompanie vor, Harry Strickland. Cersei ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass die Kompanie nicht die versprochenen Elefanten dabei hat. Euron fordert das ihm gegebene Versprechen von Cersei ein und nach nur kurzer Diskussion willigt Cersei ein und sie schlafen miteinander. Bronn befindet sich in einem Bordell. Die Prostituierten reden darüber, wie er den Drachen Drogon mit dem Skorpion abgeschossen hat. Sie erzählen davon, wie ein Soldat ohne seine Augenlider aus der Schlacht zurück kahm, da ihm diese von dem Drachen verbrannt wurden. Qyburn unterbricht Bronn bei seiner Aktivität und erklärt, dass Königin Cersei ihn anheuern will, damit er ihre Brüder Jaime und Tyrion tötet. Er übergibt ihm die Armbrust, die einst Tyrion benutzt hat, um damit seinen Vater zu töten. Cersei verspricht ihm eine Burg, eine Lordschaft und eine hochgeborene Braut. Daraufhin macht Bronn sich auf dem Weg nach Winterfell. Theon Graufreud nutzt die Abwesenheit seines Onkels, um einen geheimen Angriff auf die Stille einzuleiten. Mit einem Bogen schaltet er mehrere Wachen aus. Er überwältigt eine weitere Wache am Eingang des Raumes, in dem sich Asha befindet. Er rammt ihm eine Axt in den Kopf. Als Theon Asha los bindet, gibt sie ihm eine Kopfnuss, hilft ihm danach aber wieder auf die Beine. Dies war dafür, dass er sie einfach zurückgelassen hat. Gemeinsam nehmen sie ein paar Schiffe und segeln in Richtung der Eiseninseln. Auf dem Letzten Herd 300px|thumb|Das Zeichen des Nachtkönigs Tormund und Beric Dondarrion treffen mit den anderen Überlebenden des Mauereinsturzes auf Eddison Tollett und die wenigen überlebenden Männer der Nachtwache. Der junge Lord Umber ist an einer Wand aufgespießt und um ihn herum wurde mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen seiner Männer ein Muster geformt. Lord Umber erwacht mit blauen Augen wieder, doch Beric reagiert blitzschnell und rammt sein brennendes Schwert in den Untoten. Dieser und die um ihn herum angeordneten Gliedmaßen verbrennen, Lord Umber gibt noch einige Zeit lang schreckliche Schreie von sich und die brennenden Gliedmaßen lassen das spiralförmige Muster der Weißen Wanderer erkennen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Harry Strickland *Goldene Kompanie Tode *Ned Umber - von der Armee der Toten getötet und zum Wiedergänger gemacht. Anschließend von Beric Dondarrion verbrannt *Bevölkerung vom Letzten Herd - durch die Armee der Toten getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Gemma Whelan als Königin Asha Graufreud *Ben Crompton als Lord Kommandant Eddison Tollett *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Marc Rissmann als Harry Strickland *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Harry Grasby als Lord Ned Umber *Lucy Aarden als *Marina Lawrence-Mahra als *Josephine Gillan als Marei *Staz Nair als Qhono *Felix Jamieson als *Syd Ralph als *Eileen McCloskey als *Katie Tumelty als Nicht im Abspann aufgeführt *Alee Fauzi als Lennister Wache 1 *Adam Quigley-Nixon als Lennister Wache 2 *Jack Hudson als Wiedergänger *Mark Quigley als Bannerträger Anmerkungen Trivia *Die Titelsequenz wurde für die Staffel vollkommen neu überarbeitet. So wird der Kamerablickwinkel erstmals von Norden nach Süden abgefilmt. Dabei sind der Riss in der Mauer, Letzter Herd, der Königsweg und bestimmte Orte innerhalb von Winterfell und Königsmund zu sehen. *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm ist erstmals in der Hauptbesetzung aufgeführt. *Bei dem Lennistersoldaten "Eddie", den die Prostituierten erwähnen, handelt es sich um die Figur von Ed Sheeran. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Harry Strickland wird in den Büchern als dick mit dünnem weißen Haar beschrieben der nicht gerade wie ein Krieger wirkt. Eine Beschreibung die nicht zu dem kräftig gebauten dunkelhaarigen Mark Rissmann passt. Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel werden nach der folge der Szenen angeordnet Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Die Autoren wiesen in Interviews darauf hin, dass der Empfang in Winterfell viele Parallelen zur ersten Episode und König Roberts Empfang aufweist: **Der kleine Junge, welcher über die Mauern klettert und sich durch die Menge schleicht, erinnert an Bran, welcher seine Eltern informiert und an Arya, welche sich den Tross in der Episode ansieht. **Arya schleicht sich während des Empfangs abermals fort. **Das musikalische Leitmotiv ist deutlich an "The King's Arrival" angelehnt. **Daenerys wird von Sansa als Lady von Winterfell empfangen. *Das spiralförmige Symbol, welches die Weißen Wanderer im Letzten Herd mit Ned Umber und den Gliedmaßen anderer Verstorbenen an der Wand anordnen, ist das gleiche Symbol welche sie bereits in "Der Weg der Züchtigung" auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen in Szene gesetzt haben. *Bronn hat sich die Dienste von Huren gekauft, kommt aber nicht dazu, sich mit ihnen zu vergnügen, sondern wird zu einem Gespräch mit Qyburn gerufen. Eine ähnliche Szene gab es in "Valar Dohaeris", in der Podrick Bronn stören musste. *In "Der Königsweg" versprach Ned Stark Jon, dass er ihm von seiner Mutter erzählen werde, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal begegnen. Tatsächlich steht Jon in der Krypta vor Neds Grab, als Sam ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, wer wirklich seine Eltern waren. Galerie Bilder 801 Stille Goldene Kompanie.jpg 801 Jon Schnee Rhaegal.jpg 801 Jon Schnee Rhaegal(1).jpg 801 Jon Schnee Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 801 Rhaegal Drogon.jpg 801 Zeichen der Weißen Wanderer.jpg 801 Tormund Beric Dondarion.jpg 801 Jon Schnee Arya Stark.jpg 801 Gendry.jpg 801 Lyanna Mormont.jpg 801 Sandor Clegane.jpg 801 Bran Stark Jon Schnee.jpg 801 Euro Graufreud.jpg 801 Asha Graufreud.jpg 801 Theon Graufreud.jpg 801 Sandor Clegane Arya Stark.jpg 801 Ned Umber.jpg 801 Gendry Arya Stark.jpg 801 Tormund.jpg 801 Daenerys Targaryen Samwell Tarly.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 2.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 3.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 4.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 5.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 6.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 7.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 8.jpg 801 Jon Daenerys 9.jpg 801 Cersei.jpg 801 Cersei 3.jpg 801 Cersei Qyburn.jpg 801 Jon.jpg 801 Jon 2.jpg 801 Jon 3.jpg 801 Jon 4.jpg 801 Jon 5.jpg 801 Daenerys.jpg 801 Daenerys 2.jpg 801 Daenerys 3.jpg 801 Tyrion.jpg 801 Tyrion 2.jpg 801 Jorah Daenerys.jpg 801 Jorah Daenerys 2.jpg 801 Jorah Daenerys 3.jpg 801 Sansa.jpg 801 Jon Sansa.jpg 801 Sansa Brienne.jpg 801 Sansa 2.jpg 801 Varys.jpg 801 Varys Davos.jpg 801 Samwell.jpg 801 Samwell 2.jpg 801 Jorah.jpg 801 Jorah Davos.jpg 801 Bran.jpg 801 Ned Umber 2.jpg 801 Qyburn.jpg 801 Alys Yohn.jpg 801 Podrick.jpg 801 Nordjunge.jpg 801 Königsmund.jpg Behind the Scenes BTS 801 Königsmund.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 1 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 1 Game Revealed (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Winterfell (episode) fr:Winterfell (épisode) ru:Винтерфелл (серия) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 8